Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix
by sswimmygurl
Summary: this is based on a whimsical fancy of my own...no infringement intended...plz read and review
1. Boredom and Notes

Harry Potter was staring out the window of his bedroom with spare time on his hands. The Dursleys had left him mostly to himself except when Petunia needed work done. However today Vernon had barked at him to go to his room while staring up the chimney (which had been mysteriously unboarded). Usually on this day he would be rudely awakened by owls sent by his closest friends, but so far nothing. The last time he had not received anything was in his second year when a house elf stopped them, but Harry was sure that it wasn't the case as he had been receiving letters from Ron and Hermione. Maybe things are worse than I thought Harry thought miserably to himself. Suddenly Hedwig swooped out of nowhere breaking into his reverie, a letter was attached to her foot. It was from Ron. The letter was Short and to the point. So like Ron Harry thought to himself. The letter wrote:  
Dear Harry,  
  
I know our probably wondering what took so long for this letter but you'll understand in a little while. When you're done reading this look out your bedroom window in the garden.  
  
Ron 


	2. Weasleys to the Rescue

Harry at this point was quite good at deciphering Ron's messy scrawl, and immediately looked outside his window, and there to his immense pleasure he saw Ron and Mr. Weasley. Excited Harry rushed out his room down the stairs and into the backyard, ignoring the shocked looks he received from the Dursleys. Once in the garden Harry shouted," What are you doing here?"  
  
Ron replied glowing," Mum pelted Dumbledore with more owls. You didn't really think that we'd let you stay here with these horrid muggles did you? Dumbledore said that we could pick you up on your birthday."  
  
Harry was still in shock trying to comprehend when suddenly he had thought of something, he asked," But do the Dursleys know you're here? I mean I know I'll probably go with you anyways, but should know you're here to pick me up."  
  
Mr. Weasley answered this one. " Harry do you really think we'd not ask them. It took some persuasion (he grinned in a way not unlike the Twins) but they agreed to let you as long as you keep it a secret."  
  
The realization hit Harry. Of course, he thought to himself. That's why The Dursleys were acting so peculiarly.  
  
"Right then, we'd best be off. He muttered a few words under his breath and Harry's stuff was all packed and already floating down the stairs. From inside the house, Petunia's shriek could be heard.  
  
"Oh bother," Mr. Weasley grumbles as Harry laughed in delight. This was turning out to be a very fine day after all.  
  
"Aah? We'd better get to the car," Mr. Weasley said interrupting his thoughts. They rushed through The Dursley house. Mr. Weasley had just enough time to say good-bye before Ron pulled him through the door. ("C'mon dad before they start to throw things at us like last time." When they were safely out of the house Harry managed to gasp," You (huff) go a (huff) new car?"  
  
"Yup," Ron said proudly," picked 'her out meself."  
  
They rounded a corner. There was the most beautiful sports car Harry had ever seen. Harry could only gape at the mirage of beauty in front of him.  
  
"Harry," Mr. Weasley laughed, close your mouth you're letting flies in.  
  
A sharp jab in his ribs (courtesy of Ron) brought him back to his senses.  
  
"It's beautiful, amazing, but how did you aff...I mean, Where did you get the mon... I mean, I don't know, stuttered, the flushed Harry.  
  
At this Ron grew serious. Lowering his voice he replied," well remember last year?"  
  
As if I could ever forget Harry thought to himself. The memories still made his stomach feel funny.  
  
"Well, Dumbledore gave Dad some money for some sort of reason. Me'n an' the twins think it has something to do with You-know-who. There was a pause.  
  
"So how do you boys think the quidditch teams are gonna do this year?" Mr. Weasley's voice floated from the front seat. The conversation turned to quidditch and stayed that way the rest of the trip. I wonder where Mrs. Weasley is. Harrry thought to himself. usually she was the first to welcome Harry. He walked through the deserted house.  
  
"Where is everybody," Harry asked Ron.  
  
"I dunno," replied Ron. "I bet Fred and George went to town with Mum and Ginny." However his pink-tipped ears told Harry that he was hiding something. 


	3. Surprise

"Boys," Mr. Weasley called from the kitchen," come over here, mum left some sandwiches."  
  
So they meandered their way over. Maybe it was just Harry but Ron's smile seemed to be growing by the minute. Harry pushed the dining room door suddenly... SURPRISE!!!!!!!!  
  
Several people jumped out of hiding spots all over the kitchen. All the adults seemed to jump out of screens that apparently made them visible. Harry was shocked. Then he turned to Ron who was bright red and rolling on the floor from laughing so hard.  
  
Harry felt a scratching on his leg. He bent down. "Hi Sir- I mean Snuffles." He gave his animagus godfather a hug. Harry was amazed to see so many people for his birthday. Added to the complete Weasley family were Hermione, Sirius, Cho, his crush, and even some other people from Hogwarts, Dean Thomas, Colin Creevey (Ginny invited him), Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, even Professors Dumbledore and Mcgonagal. Harry also noticed a lady he didn't recognize. As if reading his mind Dumbledore said," Harry, let me introduce you to Arabella Figg. Look at her closely Harry and see if there is anything familiar about her."  
  
Harry stared at her. HE scrutinized her face, her smile, her nose, and the complexion of her skin. Finally..."Those eyes, hey are you the same Miss. Figg who lived sown the street?"  
  
Miss Figg laughed in an enchanting way," Yes, Harry, my job was to keep an eye on you, but not to reveal myself."  
  
She sighed," It was tough. I wanted to tell you everything. Your mum and I were very close friends."  
  
Suddenly and old familiar face poked his head through the door.  
  
"Remus."  
  
"Sorry I'm late, Harry, I got waylaid," he gave Dumbledore a (talk to you later look.)  
  
Mrs. Weasley stood on a chair," If we may move the party into the backyard, I am sure we should be more comfortable, for as you can see this room is much too small."  
  
So the whole party moved their way into the yard (which was quite spacious). "Harry," Mrs. Weasley called." Let me look at you. Why! You've grown faster than a weed. You're almost as tall as Ron and he certainly wasn't average to begin with. I daresay you are quite handsome."  
  
It was true. Harry had grown a few inches, and had certainly filled out quite a bit. As he walked over to his friends he noticed he was not the only one who had changes. Cho he noticed right away looked much shorter, but still cute and adorable. Her skin had tanned and matched her jet-black hair perfectly. Hermione, too, had changed somewhat. Her figure had curves. Her hair (though still a little too fluffy) looked nice in a very high ponytail.  
  
Looks like Ron finally noticed Harry grinned.  
  
Ron himself was looking like a junior version of Bill. With his hair spiked and muscles starting to show Harry knew he would have girls all over him when they reached Hogwarts. They rest of the gang had changed as well, taller and more confident.  
  
Well all except Neville Harry thought. "Hey you guys! Whats up?  
  
"Oh, nothing," Cho replied looking up at him." We've been talking about what we did this summer. You know, since the last time we've met.  
  
"Cho told us that she got to go on a cruise to the Bahamas,"  
  
"-And she got to visit the U.S on the way home," Ron added jealously.  
  
Behind him Harry heard a familiar clicking sound. Turning around he said,"still taking pictures I see. Can I have doubles?"  
  
"Sure Colin replied blushing furiously.  
  
"So Harry who do you think is going to be quidditch captain."  
  
"Boys," muttered Hermione and Ginny simultaneously.  
  
The rest of the party moved like a dream. There was an occasional prank from Fred and George. (They had bewitched some of the refreshments and from the look on Mrs. Weasley's face they weren't going to get away with it.) 


	4. The Dream

...Several hours later......  
  
"Good-bye," Harry called as the last of the guests went up the chimney.  
  
"Well then," Mrs.Weasley said briskly,"Hermione you're stuff is in Ginny's room (She was also staying at the Weasleys as her parents were visiting family) Harry, your stuff is in Ron's. I want you all in bed son. It's late and you've all had a long day."  
  
They walked upstairs obediently. (Well, Ginny and Hermione walked while Ron and Harry raced.)  
  
It was not until Harry's head hit the pillow did he realize how tired he was. This has been one of the best days of my entire life, "He thought. He soon fell into a deep sleep. Harry was peeking into a brightly lit room, yet it had a cold aura about it. Just then a man with a strange accent came in.  
  
"we have found the hiding spot of the young, girl my lord."  
  
"Excellent! Once she is out of the way. Potter should be easy to get," Lord Voldemort hissed." Where is Wormtail?"  
  
"He is rallying the death eaters."  
  
"No the girl is mine, I will go myself."  
  
He stood up his red eyes glowing murderously.  
  
I have to find that girl. I have to warn her,"Harry thought.  
  
The room whirled. As the Place cleared he realized he was in a muggle house. They were all sleeping. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw a black shape moving swiftly. He followed him up the stairs and down the hall, but before he reached the rooms a flack of green light appeared. I have to warn that girl. She's next.  
  
He raced back to find her.  
  
"Wake up, wake up, you're going to die if you don't," he cried hysterically. It was no use she couldn't hear him he was nothing more than a shadow. Behind him a high-pitched laugh was emitted. This woke the girl up. She slammed her hand on the lamp table.  
  
"Looking for this are we?" he giggled a crazed look in his eyes as he twirled her wand. "NO this time you will not be able to defend yourself."  
  
The girl who now looked very familiar to Harry looked Voldemort straight in the eye," I will enjoy the day you die," she spat.  
  
Voldemort's eyes narrowed,"CRUCIATUS,"He shrieked. Immediately she started twitching in pain. Tears were streaming down Harry's face. Everything that had happened to him last year was now coming back.  
  
She is going to die, and there is nothing I can do Harry thought anxiously.  
  
Suddenly as if out of sheer will power she stood and walked to the window.  
  
"Where do you think you are going," he snarled.  
  
"If I die," she gasped," It will not be by your hands." With those words she jumped out the window.  
  
Harry awoke from this nightmare, his whole body drenched in sweat. Across the room he could hear the steady breathing of Ron. AS he sat he noticed that not only was his scar giving him a pounding headache but also glowing an eerie bright green. 


	5. Ginny ain't a lil girl anymore

I know that girl. She looked familiar she's changed a little but still recognizable. He thought as he collected himself. He gasped. I know that voice. It's Angelina Johnson. This is definitely getting weird. Maybe a drink of water will help.  
  
Harry went downstairs, but when he got there he realized he was not alone. He heard faint sobbing noises, but it didn't sound like Hermione. Right away he knew who is was. "Er-Ginny? Are you alright?"  
  
"Oh! Harry," She answered surprised." I didn't know anyone else was here." She threw her arms around him. Harry was a bit bewildered by this.  
  
"Gin, how come you're crying?"  
  
"You know Jacob Rogerson from Ravenclaw," she sobbed.  
  
"Yeah, isn't he that guy who has a reputation as a player?"  
  
"Well, I knew that, but I didn't want to believe it. We've been dating all summer, but Ive just got an owl, we've broken up.  
  
"Awww...Ginny you-." he stopped abruptly as he got a closer look at her. He hair had turned auburn and her complexion had paled.  
  
"Harry? Harry? You with me? Ginny smiled through her tears. "You know I used to have a crush on you, but the more I get to know you, the more I think of you as an older brother."  
  
Harry could not help but smile," I was thinking the same thing about you. But in all seriousness about Rogerson just think about the saying...No man is worth your tears and the one who is won't make you cry."  
  
"I've heard that before," She said softly half to herself." Well we'd better get to bed. Why did you ever come down here anyways?"  
  
"Oh no reason," he answered quickly. They parted their ways both falling into an uneasy sleep. 


	6. A Discovery

"Harry? Harry? Wake up Harry!"  
  
"Wha- I'm awake, I'm awake," he said and promptly rolled out of the bed onto the floor.  
  
Ron started laughing.  
  
"Oh shut up Ron," He groaned.  
  
"Mum told me to wake you if you planned on eating breakfast. We're having pancakes." His eyes lit up at the thought. Within minutes both boys were downstairs.  
  
"Well that's a surprise, Ron being the first on down for breakfast," teased Bill. The whole table laughed good-naturedly.  
  
"Hmmm...,"mumbled Mr. Weasley as he opened some sort of muggle newspaper.  
  
He looked up and saw nine pairs of eyes peering at him.  
  
"Arthur, dear, what's hmmm," Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
Mr. Weasley looked around the table and sighed. "Well as you're all old enough to know. According to this muggle newspaper there has been an attack.  
  
Gasps were heard across the room.  
  
"Well, read it did," Charlie demanded impatiently.  
  
"It says here that Mr. and Mrs. Johnson were found dead in bed. As in all the other cases found so far the victims seem to have been petrified in fear. Their daughter Angelina was reported missing. Her room, however, looked ransacked." Mr. Weasley paused. "Angelina Johnson, where have I heard that name before?" He whispered."  
  
Harry froze. Next to him, he heard Fred choking on his pancakes.  
  
"Fred, Fred what is the matter?" Mrs. Weasley cried as she handed him a glass of orange juice. As he calmed down he asked," Are you sure that's Angelina Johnson?"  
  
"Yes, positive, why?" Mr. Weasley replied.  
  
Both Fred and George's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Angelina's a witch they cried simultaneously.  
  
"She the best chaser on the Gryffindor team and the same year as Fred and George." Ron added.  
  
"Where did the attack take place, father," Percy asked in an authoritative voice.  
  
Mr. Weasley flipped to the head page," According to this in America."  
  
"Yes, that's definitely Angie. She and her parents went on vacation there."  
  
There was a moment of silence during which Harry gave looks to Ron and Hermione, hoping that they got the hint. They both nodded in silent agreement.  
  
"Well, I suppose we should wait for the Daily Prophet for more info on Angelina," Mrs. Weasley said visibly shaken. With that the kitchen resumed its usual busyness.  
  
Percy and Bill had to leave for work. (They would receive their papers there.)  
  
Charlie and Mr. Weasley were on vacation. Soon after that they heard a knock at the window.  
  
"Talk about perfect timing," muttered Charlie.  
  
He paid the owl for its delivery.  
  
"Hey!" he exclaimed. "This does have information on the attacks."  
  
Immediately there was a stampede to the parlor.  
  
"According to this, Angelina was found by Dumbledore."  
  
"Thank Goodness!" Fred said in relief. Everyone stared and he blushed. ("What! She's a friend of mine)  
  
"Anyway, moving on, Angelina is still in critical care at St. Mungo's. It appears that she was put through the Cruciatus Curse. (Everyone winced.) What is to be understood of the incident has yet to be determined," Charlie finished. "I have to talk to both of you now," Harry whispered. Louder he said"umm...Mrs.Weasley, would it be okay for the three of us to go for a walk? 


	7. Letters

Mrs. Weasley gave him a warm smile," Of Course, Harry dear."  
  
Once outside and away from everyone Ron asked," What is it Harry that couldn't wait?"  
  
"I had a dream again last night."  
  
"What!?" Hermione gasped, "but the last time you had a dream-,"she didn't finished her sentence.  
  
"I know this time I was at the Johnson's house. It was mostly like the others, but there was something about her, she-, her personality, that's what was different. Also when she was cursed all of sudden my scar started hurting, and I could feel my energy being drained-"  
  
"-but what does it have to do with-"  
  
"-Quiet Ron, don't interrupt, Harry, Go on."  
  
"So as my energy was being depleted it seemed as if I had transferred my energy to her. She actually had the strength to walk and then jump out of the window. But the weirdest thing is that she seemed to know I was there. She looked straight at me."  
  
There was a pause as they started thinking of what to do. Well, I we ought to send two letters, one to Sirius and one to Dumbledore. I don't think it would hurt to tell Ron's dad either," Hermione said at last breaking the awkward silence. "Lets go to the house and send owls right away."  
  
They raced to the house, nearly crashing into Charlie ("Watch where you're going.")  
  
Whey rushed into Ron's room.  
  
"Where do you keep the parchment, Ron?  
  
"Erm...give me a moment. It'll come to me." He paused "Oh right it's in the desk."  
  
Awhile later....  
  
"Ok," Hermione said," the letters are ready. Harry, Ron where are those owls. Okay, so we'll send Pig to Dumbledore. We can pretty much rely on Dumbledore to get the message even if Pig doesn't reach him. Sirius might be a little hard to find so it's just as well we use Hedwig."  
  
The owls were sent off accordingly. 


	8. WOW, a treehouse

"Well, there's nothing more we can do except wait," Hermione sighed.  
  
"And tell my dad."  
  
"Oh yes, I almost forgot."  
  
So the trio trooped into Mr. Weasley's garage where he was fiddling with a bicycle pump. He hadn't heard them enter so Hermione tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Mr. Weasley? We have something, we need to tell you." Mr. Weasley put the pump aside and sat on a stool. "Okay, what is it?"  
  
"Well," Ron began, "It's about the attacks."  
  
Mr. Weasley's face paled." Now Ron, I really don't want you to get involved."  
  
"But DADD, I've been involved," Ron bellowed. "Harry is my friend and I know that Voldemort will stop at nothing until he gets what he wants."  
  
A silence prevailed the room. First of all it was quite a startling speech especially coming from Ron. Secondly for the first time in his entire life Ron has said You-know -Who's name.  
  
"Well now Ron I think we'd better start from the beginning then ok?"  
  
"Sure, Dad, from the beginning and don't leave anything out."  
  
"So it started. Voldemort has gained power. Dumbledore has formed an alliance. Now as a part of that alliance I cannot disclose any information. Dumbledore will let you know when the time is ready. I will reveal however that you friend Angelina has quite an interesting history. Voldemort is gaining power and Harry his target will start with you."  
  
As the trio digested this new piece of information, Hermione said," I think we'd better tell you the purpose of why we came to talk to you. Harry had a dream. He was at the Johnson house."  
  
"I saw what happened, Mr. Weasley, right before my eyes." "Well, we might as will find Fred and George," Ron said, a smile on his face. "You should see the supplied they bought with the money you gave them. I guess they were feeling generous because they bought me some new dress robes."  
  
Harry and Hermione started towards the house.  
  
"Hey, Harry Herm, where you going? The twins changed their location on account of the fact mum gave them so much grief."  
  
"Okay then where to?"  
  
Ron smiled. "Follow me."  
  
He headed across the fields towards a group of trees. He came to the biggest tree and hidden beneath the brush was a lever shaped like a clown. He pulled it, down dropped a horn. "Who is it?" a voice unlike either twin drifted out of the horn.  
  
"Ron with Harry and Hermione."  
  
"Oh okay hang on..."a ladder dropped from the first branch. Harry and Hermione were shocked. As they reached the top rung they saw steps created cleverly to intertwine with the trees natural branches. Harry has recovered enough from this second shock to utter," WOW...."  
  
Hermione on the other hand was speechless. Nothing she had ever read came close to what she was seeing. Ron was enjoying every moment of their surprise. After a few circling step they could make out a treehouse. Strange blobs of multi-colored smoke made its way through the windows. Ron found the trap door and pounded three times. Soon George Weasley popped it open. "Hiya, like our laboratory?"  
  
"It's great but um...you think we can come in?"  
  
"Oh yeah sure..."  
  
As the trio stepped into the tree house their awe only increased. Several self-stirring cauldrons were placed about the room. Across the entrance, which was on the south wall, was a glass with a swirling mist. The room as a whole resembled a mad scientist laboratory.  
  
"Welcome, to our humble establishment." Fred replied grinning at their obvious astonishment. "How did you build it all," Hermione asked. "How long did it take; I hope you didn't break the decree for underage wizardry; who came up with the plans; how much did it cost etc. etc.  
  
"Whoa, one at a time herm. First of all we mostly were able to do this thanks to dad and the generous donations of Harry potter. Apparently dad's putting charms on muggle things came in handy, so the price wasn't that high. WE love muggle chemistry sets." 


	9. A Glum Trainride

The rest of the day was spent exploring the tree house and of course see the experiments that the Weasley twins had created. The next couple of weeks were anxious ones, as their letters had not yet been answered. Harry took this as a sign of Sirius's capture, but as Hermione pointed out," you would have heard about it Harry."  
  
Two weeks later they received their letters during dinner. They wanted to open them right away, but Mrs. Weasley prevented them. (You'll starve yourselves)  
  
They opened their letters when they finally got the chance. It read:  
  
Dear Harry, Ron, and Hermione,  
  
I suspected that you had a dream. It is vital that you tell no one saving perhaps Mr. Arthur Weasley, Mr. Ron Weasley, and of course Miss Granger. I would much like to speak with you but under these circumstances, I am quite unable, so I must wait until your arrival aat Hogwarts. Be Aware Harry. I understand your disregards for rules Harry but I implore you do not go looking for trouble. If you ever intend on listening to a professor let now be that time.  
  
Godspeed,  
  
Dumbledore "Well, That explains nothing," Hermione sighed.  
  
"It does, "Harry rebutted. It means that Dumbledore know more than he's tells me about my dreams."  
  
"but Harry, Dumbledore is always hiding something," Ron interrupted.  
  
"Wait a minute," Hermione excitedly. That's not all. Remember Lupin's face when he came to the party? Well, it wasn't all happy. Something is wrong, more than even the Daily prophet knows."  
  
"Well Then, what do you suggest we do now, Hermione? Harry's been told directly by Dumbledore not to try and figure it out."  
  
"I suppose we should just wait for Sirius's letter. Hey wait that looks like Hedwig now."  
  
Hedwig swooped through the window and landed on Harry arm. She looked a bit roughed up and very hungry.  
  
"Hermione, Hedwig is carrying the letter we gave her. Sirius has been captured!"  
  
"noo...I don't think so," She answered thoughtfully. " I think that they are using Sirius's unregistered animagi form, but like Dumbledore said we will just have to wait." All too soon it was the last day of summer vacation. Letters from Hogwarts received (Hermione was made a prefect to no one's surprise). Books had been bought. Everything ready. The drive to Kings' Cross was relatively quiet. They reached the station and got on a train without a hitch.  
  
"I'm surprised Malfoy hasn't found us yet." Ron said surprised. "Usually he's the first to welcome us.  
  
They found an empty compartment towards the back of the train. Soon they were joined by a group of subdued 7th year: The Weasley twins, Lee Jordan, Katie Bell, and Cathy Blake.  
  
"So when do you think Angie will be back?"  
  
"I dunno, Dumbledore's not letting anything slip out."  
  
"I hope-"  
  
The group's conversation ended abruptly as they entered Harry, Ron, and Hermione's compartment. The former never brought up Angelina's name and the former never asked, instead they started a game of exploding snap. The trip to Hogwarts was relatively normal. Apparently the thought of Voldemort returning didn't seem like much of a threat. However rumors of the attacks flew thick. Angelina hadn't been the only one; there had even several muggle cases and even a couple of wizards. The trip to Hogwarts was so normal, that Harry felt like everything he had heard was only a dream...  
  
"-Harry? Its your turn," Erica said with a small smile. Their never-ending marathon was no longer the lighthearted fun like the past. It was a now a necessity to forget the present: The looming danger.  
  
They finally reached Hogwarts. Hagrid called the first years and everyone else went by the horseless carriage. As Harry saw Hogwarts, shining like a beacon against the cloudless sky, he thought, "Its home. NO matter what happens this year. There will always be hope." 


	10. Good new Good news and more Good news

They entered the great hall. Everything was done up like usually. The house banners hanging from the ceiling, which was fixed to be like the starry night, they had just come from. They gathered at their tables and waited for the first form. AS he looked around the room Harry said," Hey, have u noticed that there are a lot less slytherin?"  
  
"Yeah they've probably all gone to join You-know-who," Ron muttered.  
  
They watched as the group of first years entered the hall.  
  
"Malfoy's not there," Ron said with satisfaction.  
  
"Of course, Ron, that's why we didn't see him on the train," said Hermione in a duh sort of voice as the last of the first years, Tupper, Lilac, was sorted into Ravenclaw. Their conversation was brought to an abrupt end as Dumbledore stood and said," Now for a few announcements. AS most of you know grave happenings have affected our living. I will not hide it from you. Voldemort (several students flinched) is returning with power greater than before. Do not worry as long as you remain at Hogwarts your safety will continue to be a top priority. However in order to ensure security, new rules shall be placed. All school rules that are broken shall be severely punished even the minor rules. Students shall not be able to roam Hogwart grounds as they have done, unless they are accompanied by a teacher. Popular "hangouts" as you call them shall be patrolled continuously.  
  
Groans emerged from the students  
  
"And," Dumbledore added, "Curfew shall be exactly one hour after sunset. However to speak on a happier note, we have not one but two new teachers this year. Unfortunately our potions professor Snape will not be able to join us this year. In his place we have appointed a young lady with which most of you are familiar with from last year's triwizard tournament, Miss Fleur Delacour  
  
A wild applause filled the room, Snape was gone what better news, mingled with whistles and cat-calls. (This being the boys' appreciation whereas the girls gave a short, polite clap.) Dumbledore's raised his hands, "Yes, yes we are all pleased. Now we are also happy to note that we have our real defense against the dark arts teacher, Mad-Eye moody."  
  
A somewhat broken applause was given, as the students had not yet forgotten last year.  
  
"And for the final beginning of term announcement I have agreed to bring back the Dueling Club formed two years ago. Our club moderator will be Miss Arabella Figg. More information on the dueling club will be posted on the Bulletin Board in the Common rooms. Now that's all behind us. Let's eat"  
  
And as custom, dishes filled with food appeared before them. The sodden student generously filled their plates with roasted meats, potatoes, crackers, and all sorts of delicacies that the house-elves had procured.  
  
Harry was distractedly looking around the hall. He caught Cho's eye and gave her an awkward wave as she smiled. Hermione was frowning as she looked at the feast. She filled her plate grudgingly while muttering "slave labor."  
  
Ron, however, forgot to harangue her for her interest in house-elf welfare, as he was gaping, open-mouthed, at Fleur Delacour at the staff table.  
  
Seventh year boys at the Ravenclaw table were craning their necks to get a better look at her.  
  
By the end of the feast even Hermione was feeling much better and the Gryffindors staggered up the stairs to the common room.  
  
"No Snape and no Malfoy...." yawned Ron. "WHAT shall we do for entertainment now?"  
  
"Ron," snapped Hermione. "We're going to have enough trouble as it is, be grateful.'  
  
Harry smiled as Ron and Hermione bickered their way to the common room.  
  
They reached the tower and gave the rather tipsy fat lady (who was dining with sir cadogan) the password (fizzing whizbees) and trudged up to the room.  
  
Harry collapsed into bed, grinning as he listened to Seamus and deans discuss when they'd have potions ("that fleur girl...").  
  
No matter what happens this year, thought Harry, this is my home.  
  
He immediately fell into the first dreamless sleep he'd had in days. 


	11. The Best Lesson so far

Morning dawned on a damp Hogwarts landscape, sending rays of sum straight into Harry's eyes.  
  
"Harry come ON!" yelled Ron. We're late for care of magical creatures!  
  
Without stopping even to groan, Harry bounced out of bed and hastily pulled on his robes.  
  
They sped across the ground, and skidded to a stop in front of Hagrid's cabin. "Harry, Ron! Where ya been? You nearly missed it!" boomed Hagrid, his coal black eyes sparkling with merriment. " Now gather 'round!"  
  
He disappeared behind the paddock as the class (who were all too familiar with the kinds of creatures Hagrid prized) edged back nervously.  
  
"Here it comes," shouted Hagrid. The class shrank back as out came.... a lawn-gnome.  
  
Ron and Harry roared with laughter.  
  
But it turned out that they were devilishly tricky. The class was challenged to catch as many of them as they could with large butterfly nets. Needless to say, it was havoc. At the end of the lesson the gnomes all crowded fearfully around Hagrid, who soothed them. His eyes were watering with laugher. "Good job, class,' he said as the bell rang. The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws staggered back up to the castle, sweating and puffing.  
  
'Harry," he called. 'Come here" Harry gave Ron and Hermione a sidelong glance and came forward. "Ron, Hermione, you to best come as well."  
  
He led then through a passageway they had never seen before starting from the back of his hut, and they soon realized that they were heading to the fourth corridor. They arrived in a hallway, faced the entrance to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Well, then," he said. "Best be going now. Dumbldore'll be with ya in a moment." he gave them a friendly wink and sauntered off. 


	12. New Questions Arouse

The three Gryffindors shuffled their feet and looked about nervously. There was a very pregnant pause.  
  
The stone gargoyle abruptly came to life and jumped aside, revealing the entrance to Dumbledore's office. They hesitantly stepped inside. "Harry what are you all doing here," a surprised Katie Bell asked.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same question," Harry replied.  
  
Inside the tiny living room apart from Ron, Harry, and Hermione were the same seventh years that joined them on the train ride. Before any more questions could be asked Dumbledore appeared.  
  
"You are all here for a reason that has to do with those very close to you. I'm sure you are all well aware of the circumstances that befell your friend Angelina. This was no mere coincidence. Angelina has a relationship with Harry so secret that even he does not know it." he gave Harry a wink and a smile before turning to Angelina's friends. "I myself do not have the right to tell you everything. That right remains with Angelina and I trust her enough to tell you what you need to know." His face broke into a smile," The reason I have called you six today is for once in the entire time you have been here not for troublemaking. Yes, Mr. Jordan, despite what you may have done. I have some good news. Angelina has been released from St. Mungo's. She will not be able to return to classes for quite awhile,("Lucky kid"), but at this moment she is waiting for you in the Gryffindor common room."  
  
Five pairs of eyes lit. They looked at him anxiously.  
  
"Yes, yes go ahead, but I daresay you'll be back soon enough demanding answers."  
  
By the time he had finished his sentence, Lee, George, Fred, Katie, and Erica had already gone to greet their friend. Hermione, Harry, and Ron on the other hand, had started to feel quite uncomfortable being ignored all this while.  
  
Dumbledore said with his back still turned, "No, Mr. Potter I have not forgotten about you." He sighed. "I'm afraid I have some bad news. There is no easy way to say this but...Professor Lupin is missing, Harry." He paused  
  
Harry was beyond words as well as Ron.  
  
Hermione stuttered," bu- but, what happened?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed again. 


	13. The Order Explained

"Harry as I mentioned in my letter, these are dark times. We are trying everything in our power to prevent the rise of Voldemort. In years long ago different orders were created to defeat famous dark wizards of the time. The order of Merlin for example. Years ago we called this one the Order of the Phoenix, its time we renew the order. However, the order of the phoenix is different from the orders of the past. It has several branches. Groups from every country have their own names but answer to the one inner circle. This inner circle is sworn to secrecy. I will tell you that several you are close to as well as those you are not belong to this order.  
  
"What about Lupin, thought Harry.  
  
Dumbledore stared into Harry's green eyes. Harry shifted; He always felt uncomfortable under Dumbledore's penetrating gaze. As if reading his mind.  
  
"We have been using Lupin to bring together the order that has long been dismembered. If you recall I gave him the responsibility of bringing the "Old crowd", HE has succeeded somewhat. Most of the order has returned. They will be here in two days. We cannot say for sure that Professor Lupin is missing it could be that he is in a precarious position in which it would be impossible for communication. I have called you as a warning, we must be prepared for the worst." Hermione, unlike Ron and Harry, took this news calmly. "Professor, you've yet to tell one last piece of information."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "If you mean the information on Angelina's connection with Harry, she herself will tell him." He stared at Harry intently.  
  
"Well I guess we'll we be going." Ron answered breaking the silence.  
  
"Harry may go, Ron, Hermione, I request you to stay a minute."  
  
Harry exchanges confused glances with his friends. Usually it was he usually stayed behind.  
  
After he had left... "Ron, Hermione, you two are Harry's best friends and perhaps have more influence than anyone he respects. i need you to help Harry. He will be exposed to secrets kept from him. Keep Harry out of trouble, make sure his normal routine stays the same, and dreams or visions, notify me immediately."  
  
Hermione and Ron listened to this in silence and left without a word. They made their way to the transfiguration room. Professor Mcgonagal looked up. "Aah yes good of you to join us...no need to explain, just take a seat over there with Potter." With that the 20 minutes of class was spent taking notes on how to turn their desks into beds. With the exception of the usual double potions with Slytherin, the day was relatively normal. Fleur had a rather hard time of gathering the boy's concentration. Her veela characteristics had forced mistakes out of even the most careful students. However they did manage to create a draught of truth potion. 


	14. What A Weird Girl

"Harry wait up!!  
  
Harry turned around.  
  
"How's class?" she asked breathless.  
  
Harry smiled," interesting, that Fleur girl. Have u seen Hermione and Ron?"  
  
"No but i need to tell you something. Maybe after classes are over. Can we meet in the smaller Astronomy tower? You know the one at the south end?  
  
"Sure okay.. But" Harry was cut off. Before he could finish his sentence Angelina disappeared.  
  
That girl is so weird. Harry thought. "She told me to meet her tonight right after dinner," Harry told Ron during Divination. "I wonder if she's going to tell us the secret Dumbledore said she was hiding. "Or maybe, we can "see" what she's going to tell us in the crystal ball." Both boys cracked up as Ron waved his hands mysteriously over the cloudy, white glass globe. Professor Trelawney gave them a glare and continued the lessons as though they did not exist. Later after dinner, Harry pulled out his father's invisibility cloak. The last he had used it Harry had discovered his godfather. "Wonder what secretes you're going to help me uncover this time." Harry thought to himself. He pulled the silky material over his clothes and walked silently towards the astronomy tower. He was going alone. For some reason he felt that the information he was about to receive was better received by Harry himself. He pushed open the heavy metal doors. Inside a girl was lying on her back on the cold stone floor. She gazed at through the skylight at the stars, not acknowledging Harry's presence. Harry shifted and shuffled his feet as he took off the cloak. This got Angelina's attention. "Lo, Harry," She said softly. There was a warm glow in her eyes. "I've waited so long to say this, but I wish it were under better circumstances. I suppose Dumbledore hasn't told you anything." Harry nodded. 


	15. The Secrets Out

"Well Harry.there's no point in beating around the bush is there?" Here she paused, and Harry, who was burning with curiosity, nodded feverishly. She took both of his hands in hers and looked straight in his bright green eyes. "I'm your cousin Harry." This news hit Harry like a ton of bricks. Questions flooded his mind immediately. "How." he began, dazed. Angelina smiled and continued, "Well, more like your second cousin." "But Dumbledore said I'm the last Potter!" he cried out in amazement. "Last Potter, yes..but not the last Evans." One glance at Harry's dazed expression prompted her to continue. "You didn't think that your mother was born Lily Potter did you? She was Lily Evans, and my mum, Jamie Evans, was her closest cousin," she said, beaming at him as he gathered his thoughts together. "How come you never told me?" he whispered. "I've kept this secret so long.so many times I wanted to burst out and tell you during Quidditch practice, but I was forbidden. Dumbledore knew that Voldemort was out there.waiting. If he knew that not all your relatives were gone.well the consequences would be dreadful." Harry nodded, but still looked rather confused. "You see, Harry, I'm more than your cousin. I'm your secret keeper. The Fidelius Charm was performed shortly after your encounter with the Dark Lord last year. Dumbledore knows your location is safe with me." "Why you?" asked Harry in disbelief. "Why would he put you in such danger?" "He told me that he thought I alone could withstand it.I never knew why really, but I was ready," she said. "But also.I'm supposed to be dead." Harry was jolted at her last remark, but knew better than to ask. She looked out the window and her face appeared a ghostly white. Dark circles under her eyes grew more prominent and her expression seemed contorted with pain. But when she turned back to Harry, she was smiling again. "Now we know that it will be a while before Voldemort knows who protects you from him, Harry." Harry was speechless. His thoughts whirled around in his head. All he could think about was getting back to the common room where he could explain this to Ron and Hermione. "You'd better get to bed now Harry. We're going to announce the Quidditch captain tomorrow and practice won't be easy, i assure you," she laughed. Harry turned around and began walking to the door, but spun around again and looked at Angelina carefully. "Uh...Angelina?" he said. "Yes?" He meant to say thank you but words left him. He just gave her an abrupt hug and left. Angelina stood there, looking out the window. "He's safe with me," she whispered to herself. And with that she whirled around and strode resolutely out. 


End file.
